Ist es wirklich wahr?
by Angel Lilli
Summary: ES ist eine Goku / Vegeta Story ! Lemon !*!*!*! WAS IST NUN WOLLTE IHR EINE FORTSETZUNG?????? SCHREIBT EIN REVIEW!!*!*!*! **Kapittel 5 is on! ** wird aber erst ab kapittel 3 gut!!!die ersten beiden sind echt schlecht also nicht wundern!!
1. Ist es Liebe?

Ist es wirklich Wahr?  
  
Figuren: nun keiner der Figuren gehöhrt mir schnief aber ich stelle gerne blödsin damit an^^ Besonders mit Goku und Vegeta ^.^  
  
Stellungsnahme: Nun es ist meine erste Fan Fic und dann auch noch gleich so^^ Na ja lest selbst aber bidde nich schlagen^^ es ist Grotten schlecht ich weiß aber na ja.. vielleicht doch net... Ach ja bitte schreibt Kommis.  
  
Es spielt nach den Ereignissen z und gt aber so zu sagen ohne obb und so! zuerst ergibt die Geschichte keinen sinn aber das kommt noch...... Erklärungen: "" - jemand sagt was  
  
~ - Jemand denkt was  
  
# - Traum  
  
§ - Rückblick ( ) -Mein kommentar  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Goku wirklich Wahre Liebe?  
  
  
  
Goku saß zu hause an seinem Küchentisch und Dachte mal wieder über die Ereignisse der Letzten Jahre Monate und Tage nach... Er war allein zu hause und so genoss er die Ruhe Gohan lebte ja nicht mehr in diesem Haus und Goten .. ja Goten der ist nach dem Tot seiner Mutter mit Piccolo in den Bergen verschwunden natürlich hatte Goku ihn durch die MT besucht aber er meinte nur das er alles vergessen will und das durch das endlose Training mit Pico. Er verstand sich richtig gut mit Piccolo. Und Chi Chi ja sie ist schon vor 3 Jahren gestorben an einem Bank überfall in der Stadt der Mörder erschoss sie einfach und weil Chi Chi an einem natürlichen Tod gestorben ist könnte Goku sie nicht zurückholen.  
  
Aber Goku dachte nicht nur daran er dachte auch oft an Vegeta ja an Vegeta er hatte nach dem Tod von Chi Chi sehr viel mit ihm trainiert seit dem haben sich seine Gefühle zu ihm vollkommen verändert aber ob es liebe war konnte er nicht sagen ~ Nein.. das kann doch nicht sein oder? Liebe ich ihn vielleicht? Nein das wäre absurd aber warum denke ich dann immerzu an ihn? Oh Gott.. ~ Nicht nur auf der seite von Goku war es so ja auch bei Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta war in der CC ( Capsel Corp ) Auch er hatte jemanden Verloren und zwar Bulma vielleicht war es das was sie Verband aber nicht nur das ...Bulma starb vor einem Jahr sie teste ein neues Auto was sie entworfen hatte das Auto explodierte auf einmal Vegeta konnte nichts mehr tun Bulma Ki war sofort auf Null abgesunken. Vegeta hatte getrauert aber er hat es nie offen gezeigt. Und Trunks er war vor einem tag zu Goten und Pico aufgebrochen um da mit ihnen einen Monat zu Trainieren ( also sind sie ganz ungestört)  
  
Jetzt saß er gerade im Wohnzimmer und ließ sich von der Matscheibe bestrahlen. Er trainierte nicht weil er wusste das Kakarot ( ah ich liebe diesen Namen "Kakarot" na ja ich stehe sowieso immer auf der Seite von Veggie) noch kommen würde .Bei dieser Erkenntnis wanderten seine Gedanken zu Kakarot ~ hnn... Kakarot wo bleibst du nur ich warte schon seit Ewigkeiten auf dich ( obwohl es erst 9 Uhr morgens ist) Ich brauche dich ... Moment was denke ich da... na ja is ja wahr Ich brauche ihn zum Trainieren aber ... meine Gefühle sagen etwas anderes .. Lange kann ich sie nicht mehr zurück hallten .. jede Minute verlange ich nach ... Kakarot ... liebe ich hin? Nein... oder doch? Lange hallte ich das nicht mehr aus... Kakarot ich will DICH ! Kakarot wo bleibst du nur ich will nicht länger allein sein... ~  
  
Plötzlich wurde Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hob den Kopf . Er hatte ein Ki gespürt kein nicht gerade unbekanntes ~Kakarot na endlich...~ Er Stand auf und ging zur Tür vor der gerade Goku stand. Vegetas Herz schlug schneller und genau so erging Goku auch. Sie standen sich gegenüber und keiner sprach ein Wort ...  
  
Schließlich fang sich Vegeta wieder... " Na Kakarot" sagte er in seiner üblichen Tonlage. Aber Kakarot hätte schören können das die Wangen von unserem, nein seinem Prinzen etwas rötlich waren. " Wo hin Vegeta ? an den üblich platz?" -" Nein der is mir zu Öde!" lass uns hinten im garten auf dem Trainings Platz gehen!" - " Ok" Vegeta ging voran und Goku folgte ihm. Vegeta verwandelte sich sofort in den 2 fachen SSJ. Goku tat es ihm gleich. Ob wohl er nicht seine ganze Kraft hatte , da er die letzten tage immer mit dem 3 SSJ gekämpft hatte, und sich die Energie nicht erholen konnte, ging er schon sehr bald in den 3 SSJ über. Er wusste genau das er Vegeta nun überlegen war. Er legte seine meiste Kraft in ein Kamehameha das er jetzt abfeuerte er dachte sich das Vegeta wohl schon ausweichen wird denn das hat er immer getan er rechnete aber nicht damit was Vegeta nur einen kurzen Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte. Es traf ihn voll ~ Nein VEGETA!!!!~  
  
Vegeta lag in einem großem Krater in Windes eile war Goku bei ihm. Vegeta war Ohnmächtig. Goku zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß denn er wusste das er nicht noch mal so eine Gelegenheit hatte Vegeta so nahe zu sein. Er Strich Vegeta durch die Flammen ähnlichen Haare. ~ Er ist so wundeschön ... Meine Gefühle spielen Verrückt mir ist so heiß das ich es kaum aushallte... Vegeta ich glaube ich liebe dich..~ den letzten Satz wollte Goku eigentlich nur denken aber er sagte ihn ohne es zu bemerken laut. Vegeta der schon wieder fast zu sich gekommen war bemerkte das er bemerkte auch DIESEN SATZ diesen bestimmten Satz... ~ Mensch meint er was wirklich ? Warum berührt er mich so zart??... hm.. es gefällt mir aber ich will mich nicht mehr bewegen ich will ewig auf seinen Schoss liegen und er soll mich berühren ... hmm Kakarot...Ich muss mehr wissen..~ " Was sagtest du ?" - " Vegeta ich kann es nicht wiederholen du würdest mich hassen" - " Ich und dich hassen!? Das tue ich doch eigentlich immer los sag schon kaka- Goku.." - " Moment mal Goku? Geht es dir gut?" - " ja .. aber lenk nicht ab also..??" - " "Also gut aber du wirst mich hassen.... ich sagte ....Vegeta ich glaube ich liebe dich" Goku traute nich in Vegetas Augen zu sehen denn er wusste wie Kalt und Voller hass sie jetzt aussehen mussten. Vegetas Augen waren aber nicht so .. nein im Gegenteil ja er lächelte und dann packte er Gokus Kinn und zwang ihn so mit ihn in die Augen zu sehen " Goku.....~ los Vegeta ~ermutigte er sich selbst ... " ich ... ich .. ich habe so lange darauf gewartet..."  
  
Goku riss die Augen auf er wollte gerade etwas sagen " Ve- " Aber weiter kam er nicht den Vegetas Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen ließ ihn Schweigen.... " Goku sag nichts.... Küss mich einfach nur" das ließ Goku sich nicht zweimal sagen sein Herz machte Freuden Sprünge so nah war er Vegeta noch nie und nun Vegetas Worte...  
  
Er beugte sich über Vegeta und Küsste ihn nur Sachte er wollte sich gerade wieder nach oben beugen als ihr eine hand in seinen haaren die ihn sanft wieder runter Drückte.  
  
Jetzt küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich (wahnsin nich?) ~ Nun bin ich mir sicher das es nicht nur Freundschaft ist ich liebe Vegeta und das nicht nur seit Gestern !~ " Vegeta ich liebe dich !"- " ich dich auch Goku hallte mich fest" dann löste sich Vegeta aus den Händen von Goku. Gokus herz rutsche ihm in die Hose... aber Vegeta setzte sich nur hin dann zog er Kakarot zu sich und schlang seine Arme wieder um ihn und küsste ihn wieder . ~ oh man Goku ist der Wahnsin und wer Schmeckt so gut... aber will ich mehr oder besser gesagt kann ich weiter gehen ...~ In diesem Moment wurde ihm überhaupt klar was er tat so kann es nicht weiter gehen er nein sie würden es nicht vor den anderen Verheimlichen können es wäre eine Schande für ihn Sein Stolz wäre bis aufs äußere verletzt. Er hörte auf Goku zu Küssen und Flüsterte " Goku...." mit diesen Worte stand er auf - " Geta...." - " Goku nein ich ...ich KANN NICHT!!" er drehte sich um und lief ins haus .  
  
( eigentlich wollte ich hier und jetzt Schluss für dieses Kapitel machen aber das geht doch nicht oder??? ... na ja ich will gnädig sein..)  
  
Goku starrte ihm nach ...~ Geta..... ich glaube ich bin zu weit gegangen aber er er wollte es doch oder nicht.. ich bin verwirrt ... ich glaube ich sollte ihm etwas zeit geben....~  
  
Er stand auf und ging noch einmal kurz zum haus und schaute zum Fenster herein er sah Vegeta auf der Couch sitzen die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und die hang an der Stirn eine einzige Träne lief Veggie übers Gesicht..~ oh nein Geta ich will nicht das du leidest aber ich weiß warum... du willst es aber kannst es nicht dein Stolz lässt es nicht zu!~ Er Teleportierte sich nach Hause auch etwas traurig....  
  
(Zurück zu Vegeta) ~ Oh nein warum habe ich das getan? Ich kann nicht mehr Goku komm doch bitte zurück ich .. ich.. ich.. weiß gar nicht mehr was ich denken soll alles dreht sich nur noch um dich und mich ! ich weiß das ich dich will und wie! Aber ..~ nun meldete sich sein gewissen : Nichts aber ! bist du verrückt und lässt ihn einfach gehen stoßt ihn weg ! du Baka! Du Vollidiot .. nun los hinterher er will dich doch auch! Also was ist den dabei? Du denkst doch nur noch an ihn.....: " Klappe jetzt lass mich in ruhe ... obwohl du recht hast..." mit diesen Worten schlief Vegeta auf der Couch ein.  
  
Und Goku? Er sitzt zu Hause und denkt auch nur noch an eine bestimmte Person ~ Mensch bin ich doof Vegeta hat Vollkommen recht wenn er mich immer Baka Nennt ! Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen ich kann schon gar nicht mehr denken und meine Energie ist so niedrig! Ich sollte mich hin legen !" Bevor er einschlief beschloss er am nächsten tag ganz früh zu Vegeta zu fliegen! Er darf nicht zu viel Energie verbrauchen Außerdem kann er denn mal wieder nachdenken.  
  
Am nächsten tag wachte Vegeta schon früh auf er hatte die Gleiche Entscheidung gefasst wie Goku. er startete . wenig später startete auch Goku beide hatten ihr Ki gedämpft. Voll kommen in Gedanken nahmen die beiden fast gar nichts mehr war. Bis .. ja bis sie beide beinahe auf ein andrer geprallt wären " KAKAROT" - " GETA Ich meine Vegeta!" -" Ich " fingen beiden gleichzeitig an! Beide schauten sich nicht an keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte ! " Geta das Gestern war nicht nur ein Ausrutscher von meiner seite aus jeden falls !" beide schwebten in der Luft Vegeta antwortete nicht.... " Geta?" - " wir müssen reden" - " schon klar Vegeta!" - " aber ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll..." sagte Vegeta Goku kam näher zu ihm Geschwebt - ganz nahe " na vielleicht hier?" Goku küsste Vegeta . Vegeta stöhnte leicht auf. Wich dann aber zurück " Goku..." er schaute Goku in die Augen.~ Vegeta bloß nicht aufgeben jetzt !nicht schwache werden ...~ dachte Vegeta ~ Nein ich kann nicht ich will ihn und wo er jetzt so vor mir steht Mensch Goku warum machst du mich so verrückt!~  
  
" Geta warum kannst du bloß deinen stolz nicht überwinden ! ich hallte es ohne dich nicht aus ich sehne mich nach deiner Berührung nach mehr und du doch auch ... oder ?" - " Kakarot nein ich...... stimmt ...ich will dich jede einzelne Fase meines Körpers will dich nur dich ! wenn ich wieder abhauen will halte mich zurück bitte Goku!" Er schmiss sich Goku um den hals und küsste ihn stürmisch als hätte er es seit jahrtausenden nicht mehr getan ... Beide schwebten immer noch in der Luft...  
  
" Geta wir schweben immer noch in der Luft" - " Na und" erwiderte Vegeta nur leise aber noch laut genug das Goku es hörte "und was ist wenn ein Flugzeug oder einer von den anderen zufällig hier vorbeikommt?" - " dann bring uns zu der CC" Goku Teleportierte sie beide zur CC in Vegetas Zimmer ( rein zufällig natürlich^^) Vegeta zerrte Goku aufs Bett. Goku lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und Vegeta saß auf ihm. Vegeta fing an Gokus Hemd ( das er heute mal anhatte da er ja nicht beabsichtigt hatte zu Trainieren ) aufzuknöpfen . Ihm gelang es nicht so richtig, da er Goku ja immer küsste oder besser gesagt nicht aufhörte ihn zu küssen, er riss es einfach in zwei. Goku stöhnt auf als er Vegetas Hände auf seinem Brustkorb spürte , natürlich hatte Vegeta ihn schon oft berührt aber niemals so. Nun begann Vegeta seinen Hals zu küssen aber in diesem Moment machte sich Vegetas kleiner Teufel bemerkt: Hey Vegeta wie stehst du den vor den anderen da wenn sie es erfahren! Ein Prinz und der Unterklasse Baka! Puh! Das geht ja wohl nicht er bringst nur schlechtes und wahrscheinlich will er dich doch nur ausnutzen! Du bist doch immerhin der Prinz der Dunkelheit du bist viel zu VERWEICHLICHT! : dieses Wort Bekam Vegeta nun nicht mehr aus dem Kopf . VERWEICHLICHT! Der Engel auf Vegetas Schulter hingegen : Hey Teufel lass Vegeta in ruh! Vegeta !Hör her du willst ihn und is doch egal was die anderen sagen du bist du! Und du bist wie du bist ( hab ich fein gesagt nicht?) du willst ihn und er will dich glaubst du wirklich das er dich ausnuzt er vertraut dir und du ihm Ist doch egal Hauptsache du bist glücklich: doch nun drängte sich der teufel wieder vor: du VERWEICHLICHTEST BABY!! HAU HAB SCHUBS IHN BEISEITE VERSCHWINDE EINFACH !!: Doch nun hatte Vegeta den Teufel geglaubt ( Vegeta lag nun unter und Goku saß auf ihm das hatte Vegeta gar nicht bemerkt da er ja dem Teufel den dem Engel zugehört hatte. Er stieß Kakarot weg so das er gegen eine Mauer krachte Vegeta war schon im begriff zu gehen da stellte sich Kakarot ihm in den Weg " Vegeta! Bitte .. du hast gesagt ich solle dich zurückhallten und das tut ich auch !" - " Hey Baka lass mich durch ich kann nicht so weiter machen ich bin viel zu Weich geworden! LASS MICH DURCH! Du du..." es knallte Goku hatte ihn geohrfeigt " Geta... liebster..." Vegeta sank in die Knie " Kakarot ..." flüsterte er Goku kniete nun bei ihm " ist schon gut wenn du noch nicht bereit bist..." er nahm Vegeta in den Arm -" Goku halte mich fest .. aber ich kann noch nicht mit dir...." - " shhhh ist schon gut mein prinz." - " danke das du mich zurück gehallten hast sonst wäre ich wohl tot unglücklich!" " Geta ich werde alles tun damit du glücklich bist ach entschuldige wegen der ohrfeige !" " Bleibst du heute Nacht hier? Mein kleiner Baka?" Goku sah das Wort "Baka" nun nicht mehr als Beleidigung nein ehr als Spitznamen - " aber natürlich alles was du dir wünscht!" nach diesen Worten stand Vegeta auf komm lass uns essen gehen ab in die Küche" - " Jawohl mein Prinz!" und er folgte Vegeta.  
  
Als Vegeta in Der Küche ankam holte er ein paar Töpfe und Pfannen heraus und begann in der Küche herum zu Werkeln " sag mal seit wann kannst du kochen? - " seit dem Bulma tot ist ich muss mich und Trunks ja versorgen klaro!" Dieser unterton in Vegetas Stimmer verriet Goku das das Thema für ihn erledigt war. Als es So herrlich duftete legte Goku seinen Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter der immer noch am Herd stand . Goku schlang Außdem noch seine arme um Vegetas Bauch und hielt ihn somit fest. Vegeta sah auf seine rechte Schulter auf der Goku immer noch lehnte und daruf musste Vegeta erst mal küssen ließ dann aber von ihm ab wie er aus essen aufpassen musste ( Son mist immer dieses essen nicht wahr?) " Fuhre mich nicht in Versuchung Goku" - " wieso den ich tu doch gar nichts." Vegeta knurrte aber es war ehr ein schnurren da Goku immer noch deinen Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter hatte. Doch Goku fing an seinen hals zu küssen " GOKU!" kam es mit scharfem ton und Goku ließ von ihm ab " Sorry Vegeta aber ich kann einfach nichts dafür wenn du so neben mir stehst dann kann ich nicht klar denken^^!" " schon gut! Das könnte ich wohl auch nicht!"  
  
Nach dem essen wollten sie noch etwas Fern sehen also gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer Sie wollten sich auf die Couch legen " Vegeta hältst du mich im Arm?" - " natürlich mein Bakachen!" - " aber führe mich nicht in Versuchung! "- " ich werde es versuchen!" Und er lächelte Vegeta an. Sie sahen noch etwas Fern aber die meiste Zeit waren wohl beiden in ihre Gedanken vertieft... ~ Goku es tut mir leid ich weiß das du mehr willst aber ich kann nicht. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht!~ Goku hingegen dachte über den tag nach und das er eigentlich zufrieden sei!~ Dann schliefen beide Fast Glücklich ein....  
  
So das war's eigentlich wenn ihr noch eine Fortsetzung wollt müsst ihr es sagen^^ Wir Vegeta sich überwinden? Ich hoffe auf viele Kommis^^ Ich weiß es ist schlecht geworden ganz schlecht! oder was meint ihr?  
  
Bye euer Angel Lilli 


	2. Vielleicht doch ein Fehler?

ist es wirklich wahr?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Vegeta auf aber Goku war verschwunden^^ In Vegeta machte sich sofort der Gedanke breit ~ Er hat nur mit mir gespielt!...ich wusste es doch~ Doch Goku kam gerade aus dem Bad ~puh~ dachte sich Vegeta. " alles in Ordnung Veggie?" - " Hai." - " du Vegeta ich muss noch mal weg aber ich bin nachher wieder da Ok?" - " wo willst du denn hin?" - " kann ich dir nicht sagen" - " hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor mir?" - " Wie könnte ich!" - " Na dann geh schon!" Goku trat näher und Küsste Vegeta noch mal. Dann verschwand er ( durch die MT natürlich ) ( Bleiben wir doch bei Vegeta) ~ hm ...... irgendwie ist mir so komisch... aber ich bin glücklich oder nicht?... ich kann irgendwie meine Gefühle nicht beherrschen ... aber fühle ich mich gut auf der "weichen" (guten )seite?.... ich war doch immer so voller Stolz und Dunkelheit das fand ich doch faszinierend und ich glaube ich gehöre der Bösen Seite an aber wenn ich mich nun wieder ändere liebt Kakarot mich dann noch? .... oh man Kami ich kann mich nicht mal richtig Konzentrieren! ... aber Kakarot hat es doch vorher wo ich böse war auch nicht gestört! .... zu all dem hat er mich doch in der hand so oder so ich werde so wieso so wieder weich wenn er mich in der armen hält und mich berührt. Ich kann einfach nicht anders ...~ ein seufzen kam von Vegeta " Mensch Goku warum machst du mich so verrückt?" ~ hm....... mir kommt da so ein Gedanke..... ich werde ihn zappeln lassen hm.... er soll um mich betteln um meine liebe wenn ich böse bin dann werde ich ja sehen ob er mich liebt oder nicht. " hm....... auf in den GR!"  
  
Vegeta trainierte im GR min. 3 Stunden  
  
Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Goku trat herein " Kakarot!" sagte Vegeta mit seiner sonst üblichen kalten Tonlage. " Veggie-" "nenn mich nicht so! ich kann das nicht LEIDEN!" - " Vegeta ... was ist Los mit dir" ~ Was hat er den jetzt? Hat sich sein Gewissen wieder zu Wort gemeldet?~ " Ich habe NICHTS! LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Goku ging auf Vegeta zu " Geta was ist den mein Prinz?" - " Ich bin Nicht DEIN Prinz! Ich gehöre niemanden!" knurrte Vegeta. " Aber-..." ~ hm. Dieser Baka macht sich sorgen um mich........ süß.... em zurück zum Thema...~ dachte Vegeta ~ wenn er spielen will na bitte ich werde es nicht verderben~ dachte sich Goku " Gut wenn du willst!" Goku drehte sich um und verließ den GR " Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse wir sind nächste Woche beim Muten Roschi zum Geburtstag eingeladen,..... ich habe schon zugesagt!" dann ließ Goku die GR Tür ins schloss fallen und verschwand im Haus. innerlich tobte Vegeta ~ Wie kann er es wagen ... hmm hat er mein spiel durchschaut?.... und dann auch noch zugesagt! Oh man Kami! Oh man wie soll ich nein wir unser Geheimnis vor den anderen ( Yamchu Muten Roschi Gohan Videl u.s.w. Verbergen?? Oh man ich weiß gar nicht mehr und Volldingen was soll ich als nächstes tun soll ich so kalt bleiben...? ~ Vegeta musste sich erstmal abregen und trainierte noch 2 Stunden im GR. Dann kam er raus und ging ins haus und traf Goku " ach ja Vegeta ich habe mir Vorgenommen noch ein paar tage hier zu bleiben das geht doch in Ordnung oder?" Vegeta knurre nur aber Goku wusste das er unbedingt wollte das er blieb. ~ ( Goku denkt : ) hm mir kommt da son ne Idee genau das is es! Hm. Er geht bestimmt duschen ! ~ Und Goku machte sich auf den Weg in Vegetas Zimmer. Derweil war Vegeta unter der Dusche Beide hatten ihr Ki gedämpft.  
  
Als Vegeta sein Zimmer betrat sah er Goku am Schrank lehnen " Kakarot was willst du?" - " hm... das müsstest du doch wissen?!?" - "antworte" - " Na ich will dich!" - " Puh!" - " du wolltest das Spielchen!... " Vegeta verstand nicht so ganz... Doch Goku ging auf ihn zu schubste ihn vor sich hin bis er auf dem Bett landete ~ Hat er sie noch alle?~ dache Vegeta Goku Küsste ihn auf den Mund Vegeta keuchte mal wieder auf als sich ihre Zungen berührten " Willst du immer noch böse sein? Sonst müsstest du auf dieses verzichten!" Vegeta atmete schwer " also liebst du mich nur wenn ich gut bin ?" - " NEIN! GETA! Ich würde dich immer lieben nur wenn du Kalt bist mich ignoriert und den Macho raushängen lässt will ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein! So schwer es mir auch fällt.!" - " hm... Goku... Es wäre besser wenn ...." - " wenn was...?" ~ Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen das ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will weil ich nicht mit ihm schlafen kann... aber auf keinen fall werde ich ihm sagen warum nicht ......... son Mist!~ " Ach nichts Goku!" Vegeta setze sich auf da er ja immer noch mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag. " Geta wir sind doch Montag zum Geburtstag eingeladen und ..." - " ich weiß was du sagen willst!" - " hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht?" " ja habe ich .... em ... ich denke wir sollten einfach so weiter mach wie zu vor ich meine als Freunde und nicht mehr so schwer uns es auch fällt .... einen Tag wirst du nein werde wir es ja mal durchhalten!....... ( schweigen) ..........sag mal welchen Tag haben wir heute?" " Samstag wieso?" " Montag sind wir doch schon eingeladen!" " ah ja"  
  
Am Sonntag geschah nichts besonderes  
  
Dann kam Montag sie hatten beschlossen erst um 16.00 Uhr aufzubrechen und das taten sie. Als sie ankamen wurden sie herzlich begrüßt von ihren Freunden als erstes gab es natürlich etwas zumessen Torte und all solche Leckerein. Danach waren die Meisten Draußen am Strand und feierten ein bisschen doch dann also Piccolo so neben Goku Stand kam von Piccolo etwas was Goku überraschte " Goku wir müssen uns Unterhalten!" sie gingen ins Haus in einen der Hinteren Flure beiden lehnten an der Wand. " Worum geht es den Picco? Um Goten?" "Nein" " um was oder wen denn?" " Um dich Und Vegeta!" " du weißt davon?" "Nahklar von Gottes Palast sehe ich alles!" " aber ich denke du trainierst mit Trunks und Goten!" " tat ich auch bis sie mir sagten das sie alleine trainieren möchten!" " Warum das?" " hmm ich habe schon seit längerem bemerkt das sie irgendwie mehr als freunde sind um genau zu sein viel mehr!" " meinst du etwa?!" " Ja genau!" Goku ging der Mund auf " Sie sind auch zusammen und des wegen habe ich sie auch alleine gelassen na ja so klein sind sie ja auch Netmehr aber nun zurück zu dir und Vegeta meinst du wirklich das das klappt?" " ich weiß nicht aber eines weiß ich sicher ich liebe ihn!" " hm... Das habe ich bemerkt aber ich meine etwas anderes!" " Du meinst das er angst hat mit mir zu schlafen?" " ja genau" " sag mal schaust du uns auch etwa dabei zu?!?!".......... Goku: " hm ... ich weiß einfach nicht warum sag mal weiß du mehr?!" " Ja weiß ich es liegt in seiner Vergangenheit aber mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen! Irgendwann wir er es dir doch sagen!" " hm.... sag mal hast du auch noch was besseres zu tun als uns den Ganzen Tag nachzuspionieren?" "em also na ja ihr seit nun mal das Topthema Nummer eins-" " Moment! Du hast den anderen doch nichts erzählt oder nein nur Dende und ich wissen davon aber meint ihr das es so weiter gehen kann?" Doch Goku konnte nicht antworten denn in diesem Moment hörte er Vegetas Stimme durchs haus rufen " Kakarottttttttt!" als er die beiden erreicht hatte " was den Veggie?" er warf Goku einen Mörderischen Blick zu das ihm eigentlich zeigen sollte das er nicht jetzt so reden sollte " Keine Angst Geta ....." Vegeta knurrte nur " Piccolo weiß es-" " was??????.. du hast es ihm erzählt?" " Nein habe ich nicht! Man sieht nun mal alles von Gottes Palast aus!" er schaute Piccolo an als ob er prüfen wollte ob er ein Geheimnis für sich behallten könne er wusste es natürlich! " Sag mal Piccolo wie geht es Trunks?" "also immoment weiß ich da net so ganz" Vegeta schaut ihn verwundert an " wies-" doch Goku unterbrach ihn " erkläre ich dir später aber sag mal Geta was wolltest du eigentlich?" " was ich eigentlich will weißt du aber um genau zu sein will ich nach hause!" " Nun gut Geta" "Ach Piccolo sag kein Wort" errinerte ihn Vegeta " alles klar" Sie verabschiedet sich noch von den anderen und flogen dann los aber bleiben wir noch mal bei dem rest der Gruppe z Yamchu " sag mal war Vegeta vorhin Freundlich?" Muten R. " komisch aber zu Goku war er immer schon netter" Krillin: " Aber Goku hat sich auch nicht besser verhalten irgendwie komisch!" C18 " ich würde dazu sagen das sie mehr als freunde sind!  
  
Nun zu Vegeta und Goku  
  
" Goku sag mal was ist mit Trunks??" " Nun ja Piccolo trainiert nicht mehr mit den beiden weil... nun weil sie allein trainieren wollten" " warum das?" " nun...... wie soll ich es sagen.....da sie zusammen sind!" Vegeta fiel aus der Luft. Direkt ihn Meer das gerade unter ihnen war. " Geta?" 2 Meter vor Goku tauchte er wieder auf und Goku flog zu ihm " Vegeta mach den Mund wieder zu" Vegeta machte sofort den Mund zu! " die beiden haben aber nicht so ein Problem Geta willst du es mir nicht sagen was damals passiert ist? Picco wollte es mir auch nicht sagen !" " nun gut Goku aber wenn wir zu hause sind dann kannst du es sehen! ( so wie er das schon mal bei Krillin gemacht hat und so erfahren hat was Geschen ist)" Und so flogen sie nach hause.  
  
Wollen wir schon Schluss machen also wenn ihr schlapp macht könnt ihr aufhören aber ich schreibe weiter!  
  
At Home:  
  
" Geta..." ein knurren kam ihm als Antwort. Goku setzte sich auf eine Couch und nahm Vegeta in den arm, die eine Hand auf Vegetas Stirn § (Rückblick) Es war der Tag an dem Vegetas Vater Vegeta an Freezer übergab. Die Augen von Vegeta Vater waren so kalt kein Gefühl war darin zu sehen, eigentlich nur Hass. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein Wort um und verschwand. Vegeta aber ein Junge von 6 oder 7 Jahren hatte tränen in den Augen. Dann aber kam das schlimmste Freezer ging auf ihn zu " na kleiner, dann wollen wir dich mal abhärten!" Mit diesen worten hielt Freezer Vegetas Hände fest und drang in ihn ein. Vegeta schrie und zappelte! Goku liefen ohne es zu bemerken, tränen die Wangen runter... dann ließ Freezer Vegeta in einen Kerker sperren.  
  
Freezer kam von nun an jeden Tag um sein Spielchen zu spielen, dabei sagte er immer diese Grundsätze: Vertraue niemanden, vertraue nur dir! Zeige niemals Gefühle! binde dich nicht! Lass dich niemals unterkriegen! Sei immer böse und kalt! So ging das 3 Jahre lang. §  
  
Nach 2 Stunden war Goku fertig.  
  
" oh Vegeta ich wusste nicht...... es tut mir leid!" - " Was tut dir leid?" - " Das ich dich bedrängt habe!" " knurr" " Goku , ........... ich will dich!" - " Heißt das...?" - " ja ich will mit dir Schlafen!,....................... aber nicht jetzt .... ich bin zu erschöpft!" ( Hahaha da hab ich euch schön zappeln lassen nicht war?) " Ich bin auch müde" und beide schliefen mal wieder auf der Couch ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen:  
  
" morgen mein Traumprinz!" - " mmmmmmm" - Goku stand auf und lief ins Bad. " Was hasst du es denn so eilig??" - " hast du es noch nicht bemerkt Trunks und Goten sind auf dem weg hierher." - " ah stimmt..... sie sind bestimmt bald da!" Mit diesen worten sprang er von der Couch.  
  
§ mal zurück zur Party von Muten R. Trunks und Goten stießen am Abend noch hinzu. Alle hatten schon etwas Getrunken ( ohoh) Aber der Grund das Trunks und Goten gekommen sind war. Das sie den anderen erzählen wollten, das sie zusammen sind. Alle redeten noch darüber und wie geschockt sie doch sind. Doch Piccolo musste sich auch noch mal zu wort melden. Ja Piccolo! Schon ziemlich angetrunken. ( und Picco verträgt keinen Alk!!!!) " Waaaasssss hiks das findest ihr überraschen und das schockt euch schon hiks ....... Wie gut das ihr das mit Goku und Vegeta nicht wisst..." Doch plötzlich schlug sich Piccolo eine Hand gegen den Mund " Ups" Aber alle anderen " Wasssss??" " em vergesst es !" §  
  
Etwas später kamen Trunks und Goten ( zu hause ) an. Hämischgrinsend kamen sie zur Tür herein. " Was grinst ihr denn so?" " Ach nichts Daddy!" Doch Gokus Mine verfinsterte sich er ahnte etwas. " Also das mit euch beiden hätte ich nie gedacht" Sagte Goku ( um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen) " Das Kompliment kann ich ja zurückgeben!" Goku ging ein licht auf ~ ohoh das gibt ärger~ " Moment was sagtest du da gerade Trunks???" - " Ach Daddy...Das mit euch hätte ich auch net gedacht!" Vegeta traf es wie ein schlag! Und schon war Vegeta Trunks an der Gurgel! " Geta bitte.." " Wer weiß noch DAVON???" Goten " Na alle..." Trunks: " Ja weißt du Daddy Piccolo hat-" Doch beim namen Piccolo war Vegeta schon hoch in der luft...  
  
Bye Angel Lilli Ps. Wenn ich schnell viele Kommis bekomme schreibe ich auch schnell weiter ^^na ja ich habe ja den 3 teil schon fertig^^ und der is soo traurig ob ich euch das zumuten soll??? 


	3. Traurige Wirklichkeit

Ist es wirklich wahr 3 ?  
  
So also erst mal was vor weg....  
  
Ich werde jetzt im "ich" stil weiter schreiben (Personenstil oder wie heißt das??) Das ist einfacher für mich! *g * Oh man dieser teil ist sooooooo traurig zum Schluss! Ach ja ich habe am anfang was vergessen -.- aber das interessiert euch sicher nicht  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Goku Disclaimer: DBZ gehört nicht mir sondern ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus!  
  
Teil: 3  
  
Autor: Ich natürlich Angel Lilli ^^  
  
E-Mail: DarkLilli1@uboot.com Worterklärungen:  
  
shimata, kuso: verdammt, verflucht, shit  
  
no Ouji: Prinz (Titel)  
  
no Ou: König (Titel)  
  
-sama: höchst ehrerbietige Anrede Baka: Idiot Baka Yaro: gesteigerte form von Baka : Arschloch . Na ja nicht das ihr das net wüsstest^.~  
  
Na alles klar ich hoffe ihr Reviewt kräftig Ach noch was bitte wegen den Rechtschriebfehler net böse sein^^  
  
Start  
  
Vegeta was schon hoch in der Luft ( so lautete der letzte Satz) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich bin schon hoch in der Luft auf dem Weg Zu Piccolo " Dieser Schuft....ich hasse ihn!" Warum immer ich? -.- jetzt wird keiner mehr Hochachtung vor mir haben.... oh Kami! Gleich bin ich da.... er wird sehen was es heißt sein Wort zu brechen! ......... aber hingegen bedrückt mich jetzt dieses Gefühl nicht mehr so .... dieses Gefühl angst, sie würden es rausfinden ... eigentlich müsste ich Piccolo dankbar sein aber irgendwie bin ich es nicht.... ich lande beim Haus von Muten R. doch jetzt pack mich auf einmal Wut ich weiß nicht warum aber ich spüre sie wie sie in mir hochkommt.... " Piccolo!!!!!!!!!!" schreie ich durchs Haus " Ich mach dich Kalt" murmle ich vor mich hin. ich sehe wie er auf mich zukommt den Kopf gesenkt oh Gott fehlt nur noch das er vor mir auf die Knie fällt .. süß Moment mal was denke ich den da schon wieder : Ich denke an Piccolo niemals! Ich gehöre nur dir, Goku... " Vegeta ich ...ich kann d-dir alles erklären..." Höre ich ihn sagen " hm.. Vegetasama .. Ouji ..." Ich glaube mich verhört zu haben... das war zu viel ich schlage ihm eins rein ( ich weiß schlechter satzbau^^) er fliegt in eine Hauswand und schaut mich verwundert an " nen mich nie wieder so .. nicht du..." Wieder von der Wut gepackt, sie verzehrt mich ganz und gar, prügle auf Piccolo ein ich weiß nicht warum... Ich sehe wie er am Boden liegt und sich schon krümmt aber ich höre nicht auf...  
  
~*~*  
  
Ich und die Jungs landen gerade mich überrascht es kein bisschen was ich hier sehe ich merke sofort das Vegeta von purer Wut gepackt ist... Plötzlich will Trunks zu Piccolo doch bevor er weg kommt halte ich mein arm vor ihn " Goku was soll das?" " Nicht lass sie..." " Vater er Tötet Piccolo.." " Nein.. das wird er nicht seht hin wenn er Piccolo töten will hätte er es schon getan..." " Stimmt Goku er schlägt öfter daneben als es für ihn üblich ist" "das ist Absicht ,Trunks." Piccolo liegt am Boden...  
  
~*~*  
  
Ich sehe er liegt am Boden doch trotzdem höre ich nicht auf auf ihn ein zu prügeln ich weiß nicht warum... Kuso Siehst du jetzt was ich für ein Monster bin Kakarot? Piccolo liegt am Boden wimmert nur noch doch ich weiß das tut er nur damit ich von ihm ablasse ich hohle zu einem Kräftigen schlag aus aber meine Hand wurde abgefangen und zwar von Kakarot " Aber was..?" Doch er schüttelte nur Stumm den kopf " Geta..." Kam es von ihm in scharfen ton Doch ich bin noch so in Rage ich bekomme fast einen Wut Anfall er lässt mich nicht los er hält mich eisern fest doch dann schreie ich hin an obwohl ich das gar nicht will " KAKAROT LASS MICH LOS UND VERPISS DICH DU ELENDES ARSCHLOSCH " Er ließ sofort meine Hand los und ohne das ich noch nach denke fliege ich schon in Richtung Berge...  
  
~*~*  
  
Warum hat er das gesagt mir läuft eine träne übers Gesicht " bis dann Trunks Goten und Piccolo- ,hier fang" ich habe ihm eine Magische Bohne hingeworfen. Ich fliege in Richtung Home ... Es vergehen stunden tage und ein paar Wochen. Ich sehne mich so nach im aber traue mich nicht ihn zu suchen ich will ihn wieder haben ich brauche ihn- so sehr meine Welt bricht zusammen... Doch immoment bin ich mit Piccolo auf dem Weg zu Gottes Palast ich weiß auch nicht was los ist.. Piccolo sagte nur was von trainieren... Oben angekommen erzähle Dende uns das ich trainieren müsste ich bin eigentlich froh das lenkt mich ab... ich denke mal das eine neue Bedrohung auf uns zukommt. Piccolo, Dende und ich sind auf dem weg zum Raum von Geist und zeit ... doch da steht ER er lehnt an der Tür schaut nicht auf starrt auf die erde ich hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt aber er will es sicher nicht " So Goku du gehst jetzt mit Vegeta da rein und Trainierst fleißig" Doch bevor einer von uns beiden etwas einwenden konnte, wir waren übrigens beider erstaunt, schob Piccolo uns schon in den Raum und schloss die Tür. Wir trainierten natürlich nicht zusammen. Wir sind jetzt schon seit 4 oder 5 tage hier und haben noch kein wort mit einander gewechselt...ich bin so traurig ich könnt auf der stelle in tränen ausbrechen ... Ich gehe in die Küche und da sitz er ich beobachte ihn eine weile und entschließe mich in die Küche zu gehen direkt an ihm vorbei zum Kühlschrank. Ich merke wie sein Blick auf mir ruht er verfolgt mich regelrecht damit. Dann gehe ich noch zum Eisschrank da der aber direkt hinter ihm ist muss ich an ihm vorbei(na ja 2 Meter hinter Vegeta) Ein paar Zentimeter hinter ihm drehe ich mich so schnell um das er nicht mehr weg sehen kann also schaut er mir direkt in die Augen. Ich bin vollkommen überrascht was ich in ihnen sehe Gefühle Traurigkeit und verlangen. Mit einem ruck hat er mich am Kragen gepackt zieht mich zu sich hinunter Küsst mich hastig und verlangend ich stehe nun genau über ihm meine Arme auf den Stuhl lehnen abgestützt. Er zieht mich tiefer nun sitze ich auf seinem schoss unser Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher als sich unsere Zungen berühren stöhnen wir beide auf ich ziehe ihm sein Oberteil aus und liebkoste seinen ganzen Oberkörper. Er stöhnt auf. Als meine Hände in seine Hose schlüpfen wollen hält er meine Hände fest und gibt mir ein Zeichen das ich aufstehen soll. Ich tue es.  
  
~*~*  
  
Ich ziehe ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer ich schmeiße ich aufs bett. Er lässt sich alles gefallen. Ich setzte mich auf in ziehe nun sein Oberteil aus. Streichle, Liebkoste ihn. Ich zeihe im seine Hose aus. Ich begutachte ihn er ist so wunderschön... Ich umfasse sein Glied leckte daran ganz langsam er stöhnt und keucht. Ich kann mein stöhnen nich unterdrücken. Doch jetzt nehme ich seine Männlichkeit in den Mund. Er fängt an zu Zittern und noch lauter zu stöhnen. Ich beuge mich zu seinem Gesicht und Küsse ihn und ziehe nun auch meine Hose aus. Wir beide sind jetzt so erregt das uns nichts mehr aufhält... ich küsse seinen Hals seine Brust immer tiefer und dann wieder zu seinem Mund , " Keine angst ich werde vorsichtig sein." Flüstere ich er nickte nur und schloss dann die Augen. Ich küsste ihn wieder und drang gleichzeitig in ihn ein. Er stöhnte in meinen Mund und ich in seinen. Ich stieß immer schneller, immer härter zu. Immer lauteres Stöhnen entrang mir. Gemeinsam erreichen wir unseren Höhepunkt...  
  
~*~*  
  
Ich bin immer noch nicht wieder bei Atem er liegt neben mir im Bett " Geta...?" "hm?" " Ich liebe ich" "Ich dich auch ..das mit neulich-" "shhhh" Ich küsste ihn wieder. Dann schliefen wir erschöpft ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte ich als erster auf nach wenigen Minuten wachte auch er auf ich sah in seine tief schwarzen Augen. " Morgen Geta..." wir blieben noch ein paar Minuten an einander gekuschelt liegen. Doch dann stand er auf " Los lass uns Trainieren gehen wir lagen schon viel zu lange auf der faulen haut" komisch das kam so sanft von ihm nicht kalt oder abweisend. Wir standen auf...  
  
~*~* (ein wenig zeit verstreicht sie trainieren schon ca.1-2 std.)  
  
" Na los geh auf stufe 3 über" warum ist er noch in stufe 2 ??? ich verstehe das nicht na egal ich setzte jetzt all meine kraft ein dann wird er schon über gehen ich muss nur noch ein wenig Energie sammeln.............. und Fertig ich feuere einen gewaltigen Final Flash auf ihn ab ... "NEIN" verdammt warum tut er das "GOKU" er hat seine Energie weiter als normal abgesenkt ... mein strahl trifft ihn " NEIN!!!" in windes Eile bin ich bei ihm ich weine nein ich heule er ist fast tot "NEIN VERDAMMT GOKU WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN??" er wird immer schwächer ich halte ihn fest Küsse ihn noch mal ... ich kann nichts machen ...er lächelt "Nein ,nein bitte geh nicht nein das kann nicht war sein "NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!" er bewegt sich nicht mehr kein puls  
  
  
  
tot...  
  
  
  
oh man ist das traurig * Heul * na ja ich find e diesen teil besser als die anderen und ihr aber trotzdem ich bin hoffnungslos !!^^ ich weiß diese Kapitel ist sehr kurz^.~ aber ich wollt es unbedingt loswerden ist es besser ??? bitte Reviewt  
  
bye euere ergebene Angel Lilli  
  
ps. Ich kann es nur noch mal betonen auch Leute die nicht bei ff.net angemeldet sind können ein Review abgeben ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Hoffung auf ein wiedersehen?

Ist es wirklich wahr 4 ?  
  
Also erstmal wieder was vorweg:  
  
Eigentlich finde ich es gar nicht gut so wie sich die FF entwickelt hat -.- denn jetzt muss Veggie leiden -.- Vegeta: " Ja wie konntest du mir das nur antun???" Angel Lilli: " tut mir ja leid aber da ich nicht alle ändern will musst du noch mehr leiden Sorry( Vegeta : " sag mal warum bin ich ein Softi?" Angel Lilli : " * zulternzuck* willst etwa anderes sein??" Vegeta: " Ja! ...oder..:" Goku: " jetzt muss ich aber auch mal was sagen-" Angel Lilli+ Vegeta "Nein du bist tot also halt deine Klappe!" Angel Lilli : " Also ihr seit es ja bei mir geht es drunter und Drüber -.- aber was soll ich machen...."  
  
Start ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tot  
  
Ich verlasse den Raum von Geist und Zeit mit Tränen in den Augen ich habe Goku auf dem Arm. Wie in Trance murmle ich Worte " Nein ..tot...meine Schuld" Ich laufe an Piccolo und Dende vorbei ich höre sie fragen was passiert sei ich gebe keine Antwort. Kopfüber springe ich vom Palast ich falle immer tiefer und tiefer ich hallte Goku fest an mich gedrückt. Kurz vorm Aufprall fange ich mich wieder und fliege in Richtung Haus.  
  
Ich komme an lege Goku in sein Bett nehme seine Hand und knie neben dem Bett nieder. Ich bin vertieft in meine Gedanken [1] (ich mach da jetzt auch so) Warum ....warum nur ... nein.. nein.. nein... das kann nicht wahr sein.. du bist doch so stark du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht verlassen ... nein Gokuuuuuuu...  
  
~*~* Huch wo bin ich ... Ah ich weiß .. Meister Kaio ??? " B-bin ich tot?" Höre ich mich fragen " ja" - " Aber wieso?" " Ich weiß nicht das müsstest du doch wissen!" ah ja ich erinnere mich Vegeta Training... ich hatte keine kraft mehr... mir war so komisch.. Final Flash.. Kuss ...lächeln und dann ja genau dann war ich hier! " Nein...." meine Welt bricht zusammen " Vegeta..." Jammerte ich " Beruhige dich Junge" Nein ich kann es nicht ich bin tot.....für IMMER ich werde Geta nie wieder sehen! Inzwischen weinte ich. Meine Gefühle spielen verrückt nein bitte nicht bitte lass mich träumen. " Goku ich verstehe dich ja aber ich denke mal das es dein Schicksal ist ... d-du kannst ihn doch jederzeit sehen und mit ihm sprechen!" Ich jammere nur noch lauter " Ich kann nur noch mit ihm sprechen und ihn sehen das halte ich nicht aus!" ich lief davon...  
  
es verstrichen Tage ... bis ich mich entschloss telepatisch mit ihm Kontakt auf zu nehmen " Vegeta..." er schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf... " Vegeta es wird alles wieder gut! Ich bin bei dir" " Goku es tut mir so leid ... ich vermisse dich... aber du kannst nie wieder zurück kehren es tut mir so leid... " Vegeta Liebling ich finde schon eine Möglichkeit zurückzukommen mach dir keine Sorgen!" " Ich halte das nicht länger aus jeden tag kommt einer der Freunde und schenkt mir sein Mitleid die errinerte mich Tagtäglich an dich .. ich kann.. nein ich will nicht mehr.!" " Vegeta ich kann jetzt nicht länger mit dir sprechen ich muss nach einer Möglichkeit suchen mich wieder lebendig zu machen." Und ich brach den Telepatischen Kontakt ab... ich lief zu Meiser Kaio " Bitte Meister Kaio es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben.." " Nein-" " Doch muss es..!" " Na ja es gibt sogar 2 aber beide werde dir nicht gefallen!" " Sagen sie sie!" " Nun ja die erste ist das Vegeta stirbt aber das ist wohl eine Schnapsidee die 2. Ist sehr riskant Ich würde sie auch keinem außer dir vorschlagen..." " sagen sie schon!" drängte ich " nun ja also du musst nochmals Serben entweder kommt du auf die Erde zurück oder du Stirbst endgültig!" [2] Ich bin entsetzt... es war hoffnungslos ich würde Vegeta meinen Vegeta nie wieder sehen...  
  
~*~*  
  
Goku ... ich kann nur noch an ihn denken es ist doch eh Hoffnungslos er hat mir die beiden Möglichkeiten gestern mitgeteilt Natürlich würde ich sofort Sterben ... für ihn aber er will es nicht ich will aber die zweite Möglichkeit nicht... was soll ich tun ich will ihn wieder haben inzwischen existiert keine Welt mehr für mich ...  
  
~*~*  
  
Inzwischen haben sich schon alle Götter des Jenseits um mich sorgen gemacht. Sie könnten mich innerhalb eines Fingerschnippens auf die Erde zurückbringen aber sie tun es nicht... Ich vermisse Vegeta, so sehr... Jetzt erst habe ich bemerkt wie stark meine liebe zu ihm ist....Ich kann nicht mehr Lachen nur noch weinen ich habe schon alle Götter angefleht mir zu helfen aber ich verstehe ihre Antwort ich weiß das es nicht Richtig wäre, wenn es mein Schicksal ist muss es wohl so sein aber das können sie mir doch nicht antun... Ich hoffe nur das Vegeta sich nichts antut!  
  
~*~*  
  
Oh man Goku ich vermisse dich ich kann nicht essen nicht schlafen.. nur noch an dich denken!...Ich hoffe du entscheidest dich richtig... ich will dich nicht beeinflussen... Inzwischen hat Piccolo mir erklärt das sie uns nur in den Raum von Geist und Zeit gesteckt haben, damit wir etwas Zeit für und Haben. Aber das ging ja voll nach hinten los... Inzwischen esse ich wieder aber nicht viel ... [3] Moment mal Dende muss doch was machen können wozu ist er denn sonst Gott dieser Erbärmlichen Erde?? Ich mache mich auf den weg zu ihm. Komme an ... doch auch er kann nichts machen... ich habe jegliche Hoffnung verloren.  
  
~*~*  
  
Es tut mir so leid Vegeta das du jetzt leiden musst! Ich wünschte ich könnt alles rückgängig machen aber leider bin ich schon zu oft gestorben also Shen Long fällt schon mal weg ... oder sollen wir es versuchen? Vielleicht geht es ja doch , vielleicht versteht er unser Leiden... nein wieder sonne scheiß Idee ich verliere langsam die Nerven... ich würde jetzt zu gerne mit Vegeta sprechen ich kann es aber nicht er würde mich nach einer Lösung fragen ich habe aber keine... ich will ihn nicht das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung nehmen... " Goku wo bist du den- ah da du sollst mal schnell in der Hölle einen Schreit schlichten ich glaube Freezer und Cell oder so machen ärger..." " Ja ich gehe schon" Ich komme unten an es sind nicht nur 2 starke Kämpfer nein 20. ich stürze mich in den Kampf . ich bin überhaupt nicht bei der Sache Sie schlagen mich KO. Schmerz, höllischer schmerz.... nicht schon wieder ich will nicht schon wieder Sterben....Ich wehre mich nicht ich kann nicht, ich will nicht... ich sterbe wieder...  
  
~*~*  
  
"Wo ist er, Piccolo? "- " Im Palast und schläft..." -"wasss?" ich flog los direkt zum Palast. Dende steht bei ihm am Bett. Ich eile zu ihm " Oh nein er ist anscheinen noch mal gestorben ohne es mir zu sagen..." - " wass?" höre ich Dende fragen ich erkläre es ihm...ich schicke sie alle raus ich möchte mit ihm alleine sein... ich gehe zum bett setze mich auf die Kante " Goku... du Baka warum hast du das getan?? Na egal... Hauptsache du lebst.." Ich küsse ihn. Er schläft tage lang ich bleibe die Ganze Zeit bei ihm, Piccolo kommt immer zu mir bringt mir was zu essen versucht mich davon zu überzeugen das ich schlafen gehen sollte ich tue es aber nicht ich bleibe die ganzen Tage bei ihm. Über Nacht hab eich mir ein Lager in seinem Zimmer aufgeschlagen... heute schlafe ich wie ein Stein.  
  
~~*~~Fortsetzung folgt....~~*~~  
  
[1] ich meine Gedanken Fetzen^^ [2] hab ich mir einfach ausgedacht^^ [3]na ja nicht viel eben ^^ nur 10-15 Teller^^  
  
bye euer Angel Lilli 


	5. Warum?

Ist es wirklich wahr 5  
  
Hier erst mal das übliche Gespräch mit den Charas  
  
Angel Lilli " Mir gefällt die Story" Vegeta " Mir nicht!" Angel L. + Goku " Wieso nicht" Goku* zu Vegeta geht und ihm ein Küsschen gibt* Vegeta " Lass mich los du drittklassiger Baka" Goku " Hm?" Angel L. " Was is den jetzt los?" Vegeta " Hör zu wir sind nur in der FF nen Paar ist das klar?" Goku " A-Aber" * heul * Angel L. " Oh oh jetzt gerät alles außer Kontrolle" Vegeta " Klappe" Angel L. * Heul* Vegeta * Grummel* Angel L. " Was ist den los? Was soll ich den an der FF verändern?" Vegeta " Ist das ne dumme Frage wenn schon denn schon!" Angel L: "?" Goku "?" Vegeta " Mein Gott rede ich spanisch oder seit ihr beiden so doof???" Angel L. " Sag schon" Vegeta: * grummel* "Na gut... also jetzt rede ich klar text: Ich will nochmals mit Goku schlafen!" Angel L. +Goku * Mund auf geht* Goku " Er mag mich also doch!" Vegeta " Natürlich mag ich dich! BAKA!" Goku * Freudensprung macht * Angel L. " Oh man!" Goku * spring Vegeta an den Hals *  
  
Vegeta *grummel * " Schreibst das also" Angel L. " Ich weiß noch nicht nur wenn ihr lieb zu mir seid" *g * Vegeta+Goku * Böse zu Angel L. schau * Angel L *ahhh * " Na gut überredet" Goku " Juhu!" Vegeta * Zufrieden ist * Angel L. " Und ich dachte das sind zwei erwachsene Männer^.~"  
  
Also dann viel spaß ich fang lieber schnell an bevor die mich aufspießen!( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich spüre etwas, etwas oder jemand streicht durch mein haar... ich öffne schlaftrunken meine Augen... doch als ich IHN erblicke bin ich sofort hell wach... er sitzt auf meinem bett sieht mir tief in die Augen ich bin wie gelähmt er küsst mich. erst nach einer weile hört er auf um nach luft zu ringen als ich etwas sagen will legt er seine Finger auf meine Lippen und küsst mich dann wieder.. ich bin sprachlos meine Gefühle sind total durcheinander gewirbelt. Ich schmiege mich an ihn will ihn nie mehr loslassen aber dann muss ich einfach etwas fragen " Aber wie..." " ich weiß es nicht aber ich weiß wem ich es zu verdanken habe das ich nochmals gestorben bin... na rate mal" " hm?" " Freezer, Cell und die anderen alle.." ich riss die Augen auf im stillen dankte ich ihnen " schlaf Vegeta..." und ich schlief in seinen Armen ein...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bedankten wir und bei Dende und Piccolo und flogen in Richtung CC.  
  
  
  
Ich muss weiter Trainieren! Ab besten in den Bergen aber ohne Goku der muss sich schonen aber kann ich ihn alleine lassen? " Goku ich gehe trainieren! Aber du ruhst dich aus Ok?" - " Oh man kann ich nicht mitkommen?" - " nein!" Ich fliege in Richtung Berge, Trainiere Hart! Ich bin so kaputt eine kleine pause tut mir bestimmt gut! Auf einmal steht Piccolo vor mir. Kniet vor mir nieder senkt den Kopf uns murmelt etwas eigentlich sieht er soooo süß aus! Er kniet auf einmal ganz nah bei mir Küsst mich, ich muss stöhnen was soll das ich will nichts von Piccolo er umarmt mich ich will das nicht oh Kami befreie mich " Piccolo lass mich los du du..." ich reiße die Augen auf als er mir Ki fesseln anlegt ich kann mich nicht wehren alle kraft habe ich verbraucht nein bitte nicht noch einmal ich will meine Vergangenheit nicht noch einmal durchlaufen! " Bitte nicht" - " Was ist denn ? Du willst es doch!" - " Nein lass mich los" er zieht mir gerade meine Oberteil aus... ich weiß was jetzt kommt... oh bitte Goku rette mich aber er kommt nicht wieso den auch er hört mich ja nicht... er zieht mir meine Hose aus samt Shorts... er küsst mich immer wieder immer härter ich fange an zu weinen... er dringt in mich ein ich schreie er küsst mich noch mal streichelt mich ich weine immer noch ich fühle nur hass und Verabscheuung. Ich fühle mich wie eine Puppe die man benutzt wenn man lust hat. Er zog sich aus mir zurück ließ mich liegen wollte weg gehen... " Was war deine Absicht? Wolltest du mich brechen.... na Glückwunsch" höre ich mich weinend sagen er geht...  
  
Ich liege gefesselt liegen allein in den Bergen...  
  
~*~*  
  
Wo Vegeta wohl so lange bleibt? Soll ich nach sehen .... ja .... ich Teleportierte mich zu ihm " OH Gott Vegeta!" ich eile zu ihm " Vegeta ... was .. wer?" - " Nein nicht... nicht so wie früher..." höre ich ihn wie in Trance sagen er sieht mich nicht an... " Vegeta!" - " hm?!" er sieht mich endlich an... " Goku..." - " Vegeta ganz ruhig" ich befreie ihn von seinen fesseln ich will ihn in den Arm nehmen aber er wehr sich er schnappt sich Panisch seine sachen und fliegt davon... in welche Richtung... ah ja nach Hause inzwischen wird mir klar das Vegeta sich von mir abwenden wird... er war das bloß, ich mache mich auch auf dem weg nachhause...  
  
Ich suche ihn finde sein Ki in seinem Zimmer ich stehe an seiner Tür. Ich will hinein gehe halte dann aber doch inne.... Meine Gefühle übermannen mich Ich rutsche neben seiner Tür an der Wand auf den Boden . Ich kann jetzt nicht zu ihm er wird sich bedrängt fühlen er sieht so traurig aus... Ich will ihm Helfen aber er will es sicher nicht ... nicht jetzt. Ob er mich überhaupt liebt? Ich kann nicht mal mehr klar Denken... er denkt bestimmt von sich das er ein wertloses Stück Dreck ist... das ist er aber nicht wer hat ihm das bloß angetan .. ich werde ihn Strafen... wenn er mir nur sagen würde wer...Ich liebe ihn so sehr aber wir werden wohl nie ganz und gar Glücklich sein...Ich will doch nicht das er leidet ob ich mit jemanden darüber reden sollte? Vielleicht mit Piccolo?... der weiß doch immer nen Ausweg... Aber ich kann ihn nicht mit noch mehr belasten... Man Vegeta was geht bloß in dir vor? Erzähl es mir doch ich will doch nur das du Glücklich bist... Das alles wäre nie passiert wenn wir uns nicht kennen gelernt hätten...oder wenn Krillin ihn damals vernichtet hätte... oder am besten wenn ich gar nicht geboren wäre ... am besten wäre es wenn nur mein böser Zwilling Tales existieren würde...nicht ich... aber Vegeta ist ein Prinz er hat es verdient zu leben und Glücklich zu sein... er ist soviel mehr wert als ich... Er war so stolz so stark ich will das er wieder so wird..  
  
Vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir nicht zusammen sind vielleicht wird er dann Glücklich die Zeit heilt ja bekanntlich alle Wunden... aber das kann ich doch jetzt nicht tun... er würde zusammen brechen vielleicht sich auch was antun... das kann ich nicht zulassen...  
  
~*~*  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier zusammen gekauert... Ich hasse Piccolo das kann doch nicht Wahr sein... Ich, Ich Vegeta habe mich von Piccolo besiegen lassen! Nein ... nein .. verdammt. Ich fühle mich so elend... Welche Aura spüre ich den da vor der Tür ... Goku... ob er schon weiß wer... nein sonst wäre er nicht hier... ich weiß überhaupt nicht was ich tun soll... Wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber verhallten? Soll ich es ihm sagen? Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben...Aber wo soll ich hin? Irgendwo egal bloß weg... aber erstmal muss ich was klar stellen... " Goku!, Ich weiß das du da bist also komm her!..." Er ritt ein, er scheint geweint zu haben... wegen mir? Ich weise ihn mit einer Hand Bewegung an das er sich zu mir aufs bett setzten soll.. Er setzt sich und lehnt sich gegen die Wand... Sofort lege ich meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und ohne das ich was sagen musste fängt er man mir über meine Stirn durch die Haare zu streicheln .. genau das was ich brauche... etwas ruhe... Wie schön es doch ist, hoffentlich sagt er jetzt nichts... doch er sagt nichts, wie erhofft... Für einen kurzen Augenblick schließ e ich meine Augen und setzte mich dann auf... doch nun bin ich an der Reihe ihm etwas zu sagen... " Goku ... Ich- Ich möchte dir Danke für die schönen Augenblicke mit dir aber ich werde vorerst weg gehen..." er will etwas agen doch " Nein sag jetzt nichts lass mich ausreden... ich weiß zwar noch nicht wohin aber ich will das du mir nicht folgst, das du mich nicht suchst...Ich brauche abstand ... von allem. Bitte verzeih... Doch so kann es nicht weitergehen..." ich sehe wie er anfängt zu weinen " Nein bitte nicht weinen Goku bitte nicht , Nicht wegen mir! Ich bin es nicht wehrt..." - " Nein Vegeta jetzt lässt mich ach mal was sagen *heul * Du bist es wehr viel Wehrter als jeder andere bitte, Bitte geh nicht nein ... bitte sag mir wer es wahr.. das läuft doch alles nur darauf aus... bitte" Ich beuge mich vor und küsse ich auf die Wange.. dann stehe ich vom Bett auf und gehe zum Schrak und nehme eine Sporttasche heraus die ich immer zum Notfall gepackt hatte... Er will aufstehen doch ich gebe ihn mit meiner Hand zu verstehen das er es nicht tun soll...  
  
Ich gehe zur Tür öffne sie und Stehe nun auf der Schwelle etwas bin ich ihm noch schuldig, ich drehe mich noch mal um und flüstere kaum vernehmlich " Piccolo war's..." Ich hoffe ich tue das richtige... Ich sehe wie er mich entsetzt ansieht... er tut mir leid Goku ...so leid ... Bitte vergesse mich doch einfach das würde alles einfacher machen... bitte lass mich allein... Ich ... ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob ich überhaupt zurück kommen werde... Auch wenn mein Herz nach dir schreien wird ... ich muss es unterdrücken... Ich drehe mich nun weg und gehe zum offenen Fenster ... und fliege hinaus...  
  
Bis dann...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEUL * wirklich ich habe wirklich geheult bei diesem teil wo ich ihn durchgelesen hab( nach den schreiben ..) Irgendwie neige ich immer dazu am ende dramatisch werden zu... wollt ihr eine Fortsetzung? Ich habe noch nichts geschrieben aber eine Idee habe ich und ihr wollt doch sicher wissen was nun kommt oder? Bitte Reviewt sonnst wird es wahrscheinlich keinen nächsten teil geben...aber verloren is noch nix..  
  
- Was ist mit Piccolo? - was wird aus Vegeta Und was wird aus Goku?  
  
Noch mal ein Gespräch das musste jetzt sein...  
  
Angel L. " * Heul*" Goku " Auch *heul * Vegeta * ganz gewaltig wütend ist * Angel L . " was is den los Vegeta ?" Vegeta: " Du hast gesagt ich schlafe mit Goku!! Und was ist jetzt haue ich ab!!" Angel L. " Sorry aber anders gesehen wolltest du doch Sex!" Vegeta " Aber doch nicht mit Piccolo! Jetzt hab ich den auch noch an der Backe , sag mal Angel drehst du vollkommen durch?" Angel L. " Anscheinend ja... aber sag mal willst du mich beleidigen?" Goku " Angel warum muss Vegeta mich verlassen??" Angel L " Verrate ich noch nicht..." Vegeta " Ich will ne Fortsetzung!" Goku " Ich auch!" Angel L. "* den anderen gar nich mehr zu hör* Immer ist mein ende so dramatisch * heul*  
  
WILLST DU NE FORTSETZUNG ??? SCHREIB EIN REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Bye Angel L. 


End file.
